paladins_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alister Grey
"Violence is not the answer" Alister is one of the few surviving members of the Cult of Mind after the great invasion on their secret lair. His goal now is to find the other members and rebuild the once glorious group. He knows it's going to be hard and painful work but, with the help of his two friends, (Cole and Lynn) he can face any challenge they come across. Appearance Slender, tall fellow usually dressed in tribal shirt and jeans. Brownish, blond hair with slight facial blumishs. He has had poor eye sight requiring him to wear glasses Personality Shy, quiet type. Usually keeping to himself and always tries to avoid a fight if possible. Little self-confidence keeps him from getting close to most people. Isn't afraid to stand up for his friends but rarely has too. History Alister was born into one of the most powerful Occultist Cults officially named Cult of Mind. Alister is the second son of the great Alacda Grey, who helped the escaped paladins and lead them to, our brother cult, the Cult of Blood. Alacda promised he and his cult would help the paladins in anyway they could. Alacda also promised that his sons would be a great assets in the near future for an up coming war. When Alacda returned to his home, the attack had already begun. Eventhough Alacda fought furiously, his fellow cult members were overrun and fell at the enemy's hands. Only 25 of the 150 members escape the onslaught of the attack including Alister and his two friends. Alister's 6 year old brother, Blaze, disappeared and was never seen again. Alister was 13 years old when his parents died. They died defending him when his former Cult of Mind was attack and destroyed. The attack left Alister with reoccurring emotional disstress and a fear of failure and disappointment and the permanent thought that if he were stronger, have saved them. This left feeling left him emotionally scarred and damaged. Since then he has ignored his physical abilities to further develop his unique Occultist power. That was 5 years ago. Now Alister along with two of the few surviving members, Cole and Lynn, from his cult, search the world for the last few to restart and rebuild what was destroyed. Powers and Abilities ((Please reference Stats System for point distribution. You're free to choose what your abilities are, but remember that each race has restrictions on the type of abilities they can use. Again... Feel free to ask Melee or Roc anything)) MIND WIPE Alister has the power to wipe the opponents mind of their short term memory up to 2 hours giving him time to escape. MIND CORRUPTION Alister can make is enemy halucinate a paradise full of their wildest dreams, and a nightmare full of their worst fears. Alister prefers to make this paradise world as realistic as possible. He tries to avoid, as much as possible, using this power for its nightmare properties. FORCE FIELD Alister has a force field barrier around him at all times, which usually doesn't drain his energy enough to affect his resolve. He has to worship twice a week to keep his force field active. FIELD PROJECTION He can extend his force field out to protect his friends. This ability leaves himself open to attacks and drains his reserve energy to the point of fainting. He hasn't had to use this ability often and only as a last resort. If he uses this part of his power he must worship as soon as he wakes up or risk extremely injurying himself and possibly losing his Force Field for weeks. Everytime he uses this and doesn't worship directly after waking up increases the amount time he can't use his force field. If this happens too many times he'll lose his force field permanently. FIELD DISTORTION This ability allows Alister to maniplate his force field to distort light around him making himself semi-invisible. Using this requires constant worship. Without constant worship and concentration the camoflage he created would disappear. He can't use this power to gain a combat advantage. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:Male Category:Occultists